disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
England
|shows = Phineas and Ferb House of Mouse Jake and the Never Land Pirates Once Upon a Time Evermoor |rides = Peter Pan's Flight Mr. Toad's Wild Ride United Kingdom Pavilion It's a Small World The Great Movie Ride |ruler = Queen Elizabeth II Others include: King Richard, Prince John, Arthur Pendragon, King James, Queen Mousetoria |inhabitants = |visitors = |final state = Still standing |image = England Map.png}}England is a country that is part of the United Kingdom in Europe. It shares land borders with Scotland to the north, and Wales to the west; the Irish Sea is to the north west, the Celtic Sea to the south west, while the North Sea lies to the east, and the English Channel to the south, separating it from continental Europe. Most of England comprises the central and southern part of the island of Great Britain in the North Atlantic. The country also includes over 100 smaller islands such as the Isles of Scilly and the Isle of Wight. The country has been featured in multiple Disney properties. The exact time period shown depends on the film. The most commonly shown location within England has been the capital city of London, though other areas have appeared. Appearances ''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Mr. Toad, Mole, Ratty and MacBadger live on a river in England. Mr. Toad and Cryall went to Winkie's pub. Mr. Toad ended up in the courthouse in London. Mr. Toad was sent to the Tower of London. Alice in Wonderland Alice and her sister are seen in a flowery field with a bridge and a babbling brook. The Story of Robin Hood and His Merrie Men The story takes place in the English village of Nottingham in the year 1190. For most of the film, the country is under the rule of Prince John at Nottingham Castle in his brother, King Richard's absence after leaving for the Crusades with Maid Marian's father, the Earl of Huntingdon. During the movie, Prince John's Sheriff of Nottingham travels across the country, collecting taxes from the poor. The Tower of London (where Prince John's mother, Queen Eleanor, recently Maid Marian, and the Archbishop of Canterbury live), Huntingdon Manor (where formerly Robin Fitzooth, formerly his father, Lord Hugh Fitzooth, the Earl of Huntingdon, and formerly Maid Marian lived in), and Sherwood Forest (where Robin Hood and his Merrie Men reside at) are seen in the movie as well. Peter Pan The Darling family live in the London subdivision of Bloomsbury, England, UK. Big Ben, a prominent English attraction, is featured in the films. The time period appears to be the early 20th century. The area is also featured in the sequel, during World War II, as Wendy, her husband, and children reside in the same house. 101 Dalmatians London, England is the main residence of the Dalmatians and their owners. Pongo and Perdita would later travel across the English countryside to rescue their kidnapped puppies. The entire family later moves to a residence in the English countryside. The film was one of the few Disney films at the time to have the setting align with the present day (at least at the time of release). The Sword in the Stone Sir Ector's castle is in the English countryside during the early medieval times. The castle borders a large forest that housed the former home of Merlin. A medieval London serves as the setting for a tournament meant to determine England's future king, and later serves as the center of government for the newly crowned King Arthur. Robin Hood ''Robin Hood takes place in the English village of Nottingham, during the medieval period. For most of the film, the country is under the rule of Prince John, who usurped the throne after King Richard left to go on the Crusades. At the time of the film, Prince John has been traveling across the country, collecting harsh taxes at every stop. London is also mentioned as the former residence of Maid Marian. ''Candleshoe Candleshoe is located in England. The London Connection The film mostly takes place in England. The Great Muppet Caper Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, and Gonzo travel to England to foil Nicky Holiday. The Great Mouse Detective Basil of Baker Street lives in 1897-era London. The city serves as the setting for the film. Ratigan's ultimate plan is to overthrow the Mouse Queen to become ruler of all England. DuckTales In the episode "Dr. Jekyll & Mr. McDuck", a thief, who is the main antagonist of the episode, tries to rob the English Crown Jewels. Pocahontas'' and Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World England is the former residence of the white settlers, who traveled to the New World to form a colony. It is seen briefly in the beginning of the first film. John Smith is later forced to sail back after being injured. The country is featured more heavily in the second film, where Pocahontas travels to England to meet with its ruler King James. ''Phineas and Ferb Ferb and his father are of British descent. Lawrence Fletcher was born in London, England, but later moved to America. However, Ferb's grandfather and grandmother still reside in London. Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland The film takes place in London, and Alice says to Absolem that she lives in London, and London is in England. Cars 2 London, England was the location of the final race of the World Grand Prix. Thor: The Dark World London, England was the location where Jane Foster's intern Darcy Lewis takes her to an abandoned factory. There, Foster brings her scientific equipment and gets sucked into a vortex where the Aether enters her. Later, Thor's final battle with Malekith takes place at the Old Royal Naval College in Greenwich. Malekith uses the Aether to destroy the universe and restore the dark-energy state in which the Dark Elves thrive. Saving Mr. Banks P.L. Travers lived in London before going to Los Angeles. Cities/Locations *London *Nottingham *Bloomsbury *Sherwood Forest *Toad Hall *Knight's Spur *Hundred Acre Wood Actors/Actresses and Crew born in England Attractions *United Kingdom Pavilion Gallery Screenshots Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-31.jpg|London, England in ''Peter Pan. peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-2113.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-2153.jpg peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-8943.jpg alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-19.jpg alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-8701.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-29.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-372.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-943.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-3272.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-3683.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-3990.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-3999.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-5043.jpg 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-5053.jpg Miscellaneous Britain Disney Pin.png England Brave.jpg Flag of England.svg.png|The flag of England Boston Town.png|Boston Town Category:Alice in Wonderland locations Category:Peter Pan locations Category:Sleeping Beauty Locations Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Maleficent Locations Category:Maleficent (film) Category:The Great Mouse Detective locations Category:Phineas and Ferb locations Category:Countries Category:Arthurian Legends Category:101 Dalmatians Locations Category:Cars locations Category:The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Category:Disney Fairies Category:Candleshoe Category:The Great Muppet Caper Category:Saving Mr. Banks Category:Around the World in 80 Days Category:Muppets Most Wanted Category:Pocahontas locations Category:Disney Fairies locations Category:The Muppets locations Category:Saving Mr. Banks locations Category:Around the World in 80 Days locations Category:Robin Hood Locations Category:The Sword in the Stone locations Category:Mary Poppins Locations Category:Bedknobs and Broomsticks locations Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates locations Category:House of Mouse locations Category:It's a Small World Category:Mickey Mouse universe locations Category:Thor: The Dark World locations Category:Once Upon a Time locations Category:The Black Cauldron locations Category:Schoolhouse Rock! Category:The Story of Robin Hood and His Merrie Men Category:National Treasure locations Category:The Chronicles of Narnia locations Category:Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland Category:The Parent Trap